Ocean Eyes/One
"Then I'm the worm I know the part, it's such a bummer" ~ The Bird and the Worm oceansplash ~ Memories. All they do is come back. Pour over you like rain. All my memories of Mistypaw... ... they haunt me ever waking minute. Going to the ocean is the only thing. I can be calm; I can finally be myself. But the other have taken to bullying me. It isn't fair... but this is the way things are. I'm not the same around them. ~ The sun sets as I walk back into the forest. They're going to make fun of me. They always do. "Ocean Eyes! Ocean Eyes!" And our leader, Graystar, never does anything about it. I'm always on my own. But Graystar is in trauma too. Losing his mate has been hard, but he still tries his best to be a good leader. He zones out sometimes, lost in his memories of his lost love. That's when they attack. Because the Clan cats... they're monsters. They can't make fun of him. So they've found another target. Me. ~ I walk into camp to see the cats sharing tongues. Of course. A daily tradition in the Clan. I used to do it too. With Mistypaw. But now, something inside tears apart when I think of doing it with someone else. I don't do anything with them. They've turned their back on me. They've turned against me. Every waking moment is like a living nightmare. I slink across the camp, but unfortuantely, they spot me. I wish I could turn invisible, and run away. Run away and never, ever come back. But I'm paralyzed with fear. What will they do to me now? "Hey, Ocean Eyes!" A dark gray tom - Stonestripe - comes and walks up to me. His gang files up behind him. In it, my former best friend stands right behind him. Sunfish. I stare at her, pleading for help, pleading for her to stop this. For all of them to stop this. But her stare is cold. I know what she wants to say. I can just tell. You're a freak. No one wants you here. Ocean Eyes. Stonestripe unsheaths his claws and smirks as I watch the su light glint off each of his claws... I'm just weird that way, I guess. "Ocean Eyes... this is what you get for being a freak." I vaguely remember unfreezing just as Stonstripe is about to rake his claws across my pelt. I imagine Mistypaw before making a run for it. I lead the attackers through the thick undergrowth of the surrounding forest. ~ I dodge Stonestripe's vicious claws as I run straight through a thicket of brambles. They don't bother me anymore. I've done this way too many times. I start walking around aimlessly, catching my breath. My thoughts drift around aimlessly, as I try to relive my best memories with Mistypaw. I'm pulled back into reality when I hear a gasp from a nearby tree. I look up to see a tom in the tree. I'm about to start waling again, when I hear him utter something. "Gorgeous." For some reason, I think that it's me. I take a quick look at me pelt before staring quizically at him. "Come down," I say. Those are my first voluntary words in two seasons. ~ Something new is happening. I can just feel it. This tom can maybe help me. Teach the others what it's like to be someone like me. Because I have a feeling... ... that he is someone just like me. I've found my way out Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Ocean Eyes Category:Mist's Fanfictions